


Other People

by ZoeSong



Category: C.B. Strike (TV), Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Strike and Robin have been dating for several weeks. But Strike worries that Robin will “settle” for him and wish she’d dated other people first.





	1. The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianasilverman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasilverman/gifts).



> For some reason, ever since reading LW I’ve been obsessed with wondering whether Robin will see other people before she gets involved with Strike. So I thought I’d explore it in this story.
> 
> Thanks to dianasilverman for her editorial help.

~~

“The music was good, wasn’t it?”

“I wasn’t sure it would be to your liking. Maybe too…modern?” Robin’s eyes twinkled.

“I have eclectic taste.” 

“Good thing.” Robin squeezed his arm, which was linked in hers as they walked along. She still wondered at his choosing to see her after all the glamorous women he’d dated. 

Strike squeezed her arm back, but resisted the temptation to put his arm around her. He’d been pondering something for a while now.

Strike and Robin had been officially dating for several weeks. Strike had been surprised at how easily they fell in with each other after he’d finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out. But he had been waiting, thinking that she’d see other people after her divorce was final.

But she hadn’t, at least as far as Strike could tell. She’d lived for a time with Ilsa and Nick and neither of them had reported that she’d gone out with anyone; in fact, Strike knew that they were rather hoping that he and Robin would start seeing each other.

And while Strike had continued to keep his distance, first out of respect for the difficulties she faced in dealing with the divorce – Matthew didn’t make that easy for her and the proceedings dragged out for nearly a year – and then just to give her space. He’d had some time after breaking with Charlotte, and thought things out multiple times. He wanted Robin to have as much time as she needed to fully break with Matthew.

And yet she had seemed to be waiting for Strike. Ilsa had given Strike the nudge, saying that her friend Richard, with whom Robin was flat mates, had indicated that she had expressed her loneliness to him. That was Strike’s cue. He’d just come out with it, asked her out at the end of a workday. And she’d smiled, flushing slightly, and agreed.

So they had started going out regularly. At first it just seemed like when they’d been out for drinks or dinner to go over cases, and indeed, they often talked shop while on dates. But there had been a longing on both sides for it to become something more, and after the third evening out, when Strike had seen Robin to her door, he’d taken the chance, and kissed her. Robin seemed happy about it and they’d continued, becoming more and more cozy with each other every since. He’d made it clear that they would take things slowly, because he knew she might still be getting over Matthew, and she’d agreed. Although he’d suspected that her agreement had more to do with going along with his feelings than any on her part.

But this vaguely guilty feeling had been growing lately. Strike wanted more with Robin, but he felt that she should try other people and be sure.

It had been a few weeks since he’d come to that determination. Tonight they were returning from a pleasant evening out for supper and to hear a local musician play, and Strike was walking Robin back to her place. 

Robin was pleased, as usual, that he did this. He really didn’t need to – she returned plenty of times from work or shopping on her own. And it was out of his way and more wear and tear on his leg – but  
she was also touched that he insisted on doing so. He was rather protective and seemed to feel more comfortable seeing her to her door. It had endeared him to her even more than all the other little things that he did.

As they reached the door, he waited while she fished for her keys, then moved to kiss her good night as he’d done many times before.

But rather than accept the kiss, she said, “Would you like to come up?”

Strike hesitated. “I thought we were taking things slow.”

Robin smiled, and said in a teasing voice, “I didn’t say _what_ we would be doing up there; maybe it’s just for coffee. What did you think it was?” 

Strike grinned. “Coffee sounds great.”

So they headed up. 

They sat on the sofa and drank coffee, talking about the apartment and how nice it had worked out with Ilsa’s actor friend Richard. Robin said that they were very compatible – especially since while Richard was in a production, he was out late every night except Mondays when the theater was dark. She expressed again how lucky she was to get the place since he was giving her a very good rate – he had two bad experiences with flat mates since his partner moved out. And as she and Richard were both getting over a breakup, they had that in common. He was very sympathetic. His breakup occurred when his much younger partner met someone else. He didn’t cheat, but he was really drawn to the guy, and it broke Richard’s heart when he said he was leaving.

This made Strike uncomfortable about what he intended to say. Should he tell her? Could it wait? But he’d decided it was the right thing to do. The sooner the better.

Meanwhile Robin was saying something with a soft look on her face. Strike realized that he’d missed what she had said, but caught what she said next.

“…so I’m happy, really happy. For the first time in a very long time.” Her face was placid, and he had been aware that she was much more relaxed – that she hadn’t had panic attacks in quite some time, and that her anxiety seemed to have eased greatly in recent weeks.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it.” He hesitated. _She’s happy, why mess that up?_   Yet he had to be honest with himself and her – he’d been meaning to say this and now was better than later. “But it makes what I have to tell you all the harder.”

“Oh?” Robin straightened, and Strike could see that she had grown concerned.

“I’ve been thinking that you ought to see other people.”

Robin’s face looked stricken. “You…you want to see other people?” The hurt was in her eyes. 

“No, no, not me. I have seen other people, enough to know what I want. But you’re young, and you haven’t had a chance to explore…”

“Just because I’m younger doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.” 

“I know. But well, you’ve never really dated much, have you?”

“No, not really. There were a few little flirtations at Uni, but I was seeing Matthew, so I didn’t go out with anyone else.”

“Right. So it might be a good idea, don’t you think?”

“I thought things were going well between us.” She tried not to sound as if she were pleading.

“They are, definitely. But I, um, I just think you might be settling for the…safe person again.”

“Safe person?”

“Well, Matthew was the safe boy from back home, wasn’t he?”

Robin considered this. “Yeah, I suppose he was. Or I thought he was. I loved him – and he was very tender with me after – you know. Of course it was all a lie – he didn’t end up being very safe at all.”

“Right. Look, I just mean…it hasn’t been that long. You shouldn’t rush into anything.”

Robin sat there staring at him for a few moments. “Why does everyone think they know what’s best for me?” She frowned. “You’re not the first person to have suggested this.”

“Oh? Someone’s out there working against me?”

Robin quirked her eye at his inconsistency. “Not against you, but she worries that I’m rushing into something without having explored all of my options.”

“She? Not Ilsa, surely.” 

“No, not Ilsa – she’s delighted that we’re seeing each other. She’s not a proponent of seeing other people – she’d have been happier staying with Nick from the moment she’d met him. No, it was Vanessa.”

“Vanessa. I knew she didn’t really like me.”

Robin shook her head. This was becoming ridiculous. “She just said that I’m on the rebound and that I shouldn’t date the person I think I might ultimately be with or he could end up as the rebound guy. I suppose she has a point.” Robin looked down, as if considering. “She said that there’s someone in forensics she could set me up with.”

“Oh.” Strike hadn’t reckoned on Robin’s friends guiding her to the same conclusion he had. The hypothetical men he’d imagined that she’d be dating would all be jerks who would prove that he was the perfect man for her. But if Vanessa was setting her up with someone, he was likely to be nice. A wave of dread went through Strike’s stomach. 

Robin was staring at Strike, pensive, her arms crossed over her bust. “So it’s like test driving several makes of cars before settling on the one you rather favored in the first place.”

“I suppose so.” He was touched that she admitted that she “rather favored” him.

“Isn’t this a bit unfair to the men I’m meant to date? I mean, cars don’t have feelings. A BMW isn’t going to be hurt if I ultimately choose the Land Rover.”

Strike’s face twitched at the comparison. “Yeah, I know. But still, it might be good to have a look around.”

Robin was silent. Strike wondered if he’d gone too far.

Finally she spoke. “I know I made a terrible mistake with Matthew, but I do learn from my mistakes.”

“I know.”

“You’re serious about this.”

Strike knew that this was his chance to back out. She clearly didn’t like the idea, and if she was ready to see him exclusively, then why was he resisting? But in his heart he knew that he’d hate for her to restrict herself and be sorry later. “Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t know.” 

She was very still, and Strike thought she looked nearly as strained as she had when she’d been dealing with the divorce. Except now it was him making her feel this way.

“What about tomorrow? We were supposed to go to the park, have a picnic.” Her voice was tentative, doubtful.

“We still can…I was looking forward to it. We don’t have to stop seeing each other. Just, you know, you can see other people too.”

“And you’re all right with that? I wouldn’t be.”

“Well, I guess I have to be if I’m the one suggesting it.”

Robin sat staring at him for a few moments, thinking. “I don’t know if I can do that. See more than one person at a time.”

“Oh.” Strike hadn’t counted on this.

“It would feel too much like cheating.” And for a moment, her face looked anguished like it had at the pub that night when she’d told him that Matthew had cheated on her.

“Oh, right.” He shifted, making to rise. “Maybe I should go. Leave you to think it about it. You can text me about tomorrow.”

“Alright, then. Good night.” Robin’s voice was flat, and she stayed where she was, sitting on the sofa, her face now unreadable.

Disconcerted at the abruptness of her response, Strike muttered something about how it had been a nice evening, internally chastised himself for saying it, under the circumstances, then limped to the door and let himself out of the flat. He maneuvered the stairs carefully, a sick feeling creeping through his chest.

~~

Down on the street, Strike stood for a moment, staring at the outer door to Robin’s building. The warm feelings between them had gone – they usually parted with a kiss and a smile. A smile that would keep him warm all the way home.

He pulled out his cigarettes and slid one out of the package. Lit up and tossed the match away. Stood a moment longer, looking up in case she might be at the window. But she wasn’t. The room looked dark. Maybe she’d gone to bed. He started walking towards the tube station.

_Did I do the right thing? She seemed upset. Well, of course she’d be upset – things were going well. She may well have invited you up because she was ready to take things to the next level. And now you’ve gone and screwed that up!_

Strike wavered, longing to go back, sort things out, tell her he’d been wrong. 

_But what had been the point of suggesting this in the first place then? It’s not like it’s what_ you _really wanted. You were doing –_ are _doing – what’s best for her_. 

Her words, “why does everyone always think they know what’s best for me?” haunted him. _Maybe she knows perfectly well what’s best for her._

But his nagging doubts reminded him that he might not really be what was best for her. Why would someone like her fall for someone like him? He’d done the right thing.

He continued down the street towards the station.

Arriving at the entrance, he stopped for a moment to have one more cigarette before getting on the tube. He leaned against the old police box outside the station, lighting up and staring blankly at the pub across the street. _I’m doing the right thing._

~~


	2. BMW or Land Rover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin deals with Strike's suggestion.

~~

Robin sat there on the sofa for some time, a bit stunned. She tried hard, but could not keep the tears from coming. A myriad of thoughts rushed through her head.

_He mustn’t really feel the same as I do._

_But he said that he knows what he wants – that he doesn’t want to date other people._

_But maybe that’s not true – maybe he’s actually uncomfortable that he’s getting this close to me. Or that I’m getting too close to him – he’s afraid it will be just like Lorelei again, only this time it will ruin our working relationship._

_Yeah, he’s just trying to let me down gently, that must be it._

_But then why did he come up? Why didn’t he just go home and not ask me out again?_

She sat there for several minutes, feeling let down. Thinking about how she’d said she was happy for the first time in such a long time, and how suddenly that wasn’t true anymore. Realizing that so much of what was making her happy was seeing Strike, as well as working with him. 

Tears sliding down her cheeks, she decided to text Vanessa. She knew that her friend was getting off a late shift, so took a chance that she’d be willing to talk.

**Robin: You up?**

It only took a few moments for Vanessa to answer.

**Vanessa: Yup. What’s up? Thought you had a date.**

**Robin: I did. It ended early. Things got weird.**

There was a pause and then the phone vibrated. Startled, Robin picked up. “Hi ’Nessa, thanks for calling.”

“Of course. Tell me what happened.”

Robin related what was said between her and Strike. 

Vanessa sounded pensive. “So, he says you can date other people, but _he_ doesn’t want to? Sounds perfect to me. You can play the field a bit, but know that he’s there waiting for you if you don’t find anyone.”

“But that’s awful – how can he want me to see other people if he really likes me that much? Surely it means he’s come to regret our seeing each other.”

“Or maybe he truly just wants you to feel like you’ve had a look around a bit before settling down with him.”

“Or maybe he’s just trying to let me down easy – let me find someone else and be the one to break it off with him, then we can go back to just being work mates.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. But really, this is perfect – you know my mate in forensics really liked you and was asking if you were single. I can set you up with him.”

Robin was silent for a few moments. “I don’t know, ’Nessa. I just don’t feel right about it. I mean, I was ready to sleep with Cormoran tonight.”

“Oh, you didn’t tell me you were getting that serious.”

“I wasn’t entirely sure until tonight. Things seemed to be going so well.”

“But if he’s suggesting this, maybe it’s just as well you wait.”

“I suppose so now.”

“Well, think about it and let me know. But don’t _over_ think it. Maybe just take it at face value.”

Robin sighed. “Maybe.” Suddenly the buzzer rang from the street. Robin moved towards the door. “Just a sec, Vanessa, it’s the door.”

“Who could that be at this hour? Your flatmate? Maybe he forgot his key."

“No, he’s not due for another couple of hours.”

“Well, I’ll wait. Don’t open it, if you don’t know them, of course.”

“I won’t.” Robin went to press the button on the intercom. “Yes?”

“It’s me.” Strike’s voice came through the intercom, and Robin’s heart leaped. “Can I come back up?”

“Yeah.” She buzzed him in, then got back to Vanessa. “’Nessa, it’s Cormoran.”

“Ah, well, there you see. He’s thought better of it and has come back. So text me later with the details. Or, rather…I’ll assume that no news is good news, shall I?” There was a hint of innuendo in her voice. 

“Yeah, thanks, Vanessa.” Robin’s spirits were lifting a bit, but she was still wary.

“Any time – that’s what friends are for.”

Robin rang off, and walking quickly to the mirror in the hallway, dried her tears and pinched at her cheeks to put some color back into them. 

There was the sound of Strike’s heavy tread on the last few steps and a knock on the door, and Robin readied herself. Then she opened the door and stepped back to let him in.

Strike stood for a minute, his head dipped a little, eyes peering at her as if assessing whether he was really welcome. His eyes were so tentative and pleading that she gave a little half-sob and covered her mouth with her hands.

That seemed to signal him. He strode forward, swinging the door closed behind him, then enveloped her in a huge bear hug. He murmured into her hair, “I’m a selfish old bastard. I’d be gutted if you found someone else.” 

Robin burrowed deeper into his embrace, trying to control her weeping. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“Good.” He squeezed her tighter, relishing the feeling of how she gave herself over to him.

They stood that way for several minutes, and Robin could not get over the feeling that she was at home in his arms.

Then, they separated a little, and Strike looked down at her, taking her in, amazed that she could want him. “How did I get so lucky?”

Robin shook her head as if she had no idea. But then she got a gleam in her eye. “You _are_ lucky, you know…” she said in a teasing voice, “…that you came back when you did. Another few minutes and I might have had a date with a forensics expert.” 

“You called Vanessa?” He sounded hurt, as if he’d not expected her to actually take him up on his suggestion.

“I needed a shoulder to cry on – I was upset.” Robin’s voice cracked. “I thought you were trying to let me down easy.”

Strike cupped her cheek gently. “I’m sorry. I was trying to do what I thought was best for you. Be selfless, let you find your way in your own time.”

“Maybe I already have. I had a long painful year with Matthew to realize what a big mistake I’d made. And to know what would have been the better choice.”

He drew her close to him, and they stood in the hallway wrapped in each other arms for a little while longer. 

Finally Strike pulled back a bit. “Umm, do you think we could sit on the sofa again? My leg’s being a bastard.”

Robin said softly, “I have a better idea.” She took his hand and led him to her bedroom door.

He followed, elated, and yet wondering, “Are you sure? We still don’t have to rush things.”

“There you go assuming things again! Maybe I’m just going to sit you in my big comfy chair and bring you more coffee.” She had a mock serious tone, and when she turned back towards him there was a twinkle in her eye.

“Right. A big comfy chair. Sounds perfect.” He grinned.

She smirked at him. “Or not.” She kissed him fully on the mouth just enough to tease him, then pulled away abruptly, drawing him into the room.

He eyed the only chair in the room, a rather stiff-looking wooden office chair. “Hmm, _comfy chair_ , eh?”

Robin gave him a sheepish look. “The _bed_ is comfortable.”

Strike said nothing but let her lead him to sit on the edge of the bed. They looked at each other tenderly for a moment, then he kissed her again. 

Her passionate response surprised him. _I really am lucky_.

They kissed some more, their arms coming around each other, and their ardor growing. 

Then, just as Robin was drawing him down to get more comfortable, he murmured, “I guess this means I’m the Land Rover, eh?” 

Robin giggled up at him. “I suppose so.”

“Big and clunky, and a bit worn, but reliable?”

“Cormoran!” She laughed again, but then nodded. “Yes. And won’t let me down. Just keeps going and going…” There was a gleam in her eye.

“No pressure, eh?” But he gave her his most happy crinkle-eyed smile as he pressed her back against the pillows, losing himself in her. 

 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!


End file.
